unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Grandpa's Pet
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa has a pet named Peg. Mr. Gus has got to get rid of that dog. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Peg *Mr. Gus Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: I got full of donuts. *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) In the UG RV *episode begins at UG RV, Uncle Grandpa is watching TV and Mr. Gus was reading a newspaper. Doorbell is hearding *Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, dry off your hairy butt and answer the door. *Uncle Grandpa: Your command is my wish! Grandpa sees the dog Joy! *Mr. Gus: I'm going to be SICK! *Uncle Grandpa: It's the adorable abandoned PETABLE DOG! *Mr. Gus: Good, let's dry it up. *Uncle Grandpa: No Mr. Gus he just a lost baby in the woods. *Mr. Gus: Ohhh no, the last time, YOU adopted the petable dog, I am up to all the work and I still have to get rid of that rash. *Uncle Grandpa: PLEASE MR. GUS PLEASE! He's all alone in the world. With no one to shave him to floss his toes, to stroke his soft fur. Just look at the cute little face. has a cigar on his mouth *Mr. Gus: Well... do you promise to feed him? Burp him? And taking to his throwups, sir? *Uncle Grandpa: Duh-huuuuh? *Mr. Gus: I don't think.. *Uncle Grandpa: RAPTURE! offscreen Then it shall be my very own, and I shall name him... Grandpa hugs Peg. Peg. *Uncle Grandpa: What's shaking, Sparky? to Mr. Gus, that night. Mr. Gus was shocked. Uncle Grandpa and Peg giggles. *Mr. Gus: Oh no... backyard! whimpers. Sid honks the horn and juggling balls. *Mr. Gus: Take that phony circus act outside! I ain't buyin' it. whimpers, Peg stares at Mr. Gus *Peg: Oh, I see. A green grumpy dinosaur wears the pants of his family. Fine, I'm taking it to the street. But don't be surprised and tomorrow, you find MY FROZEN BLOATED CORBS, ROTTEN IN A NEW DAY SUN!!! ..... Sparky. shuts the door, Fades to Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa sleeping on the bed. Dog howls offscreen. Mr. Gus was scared. *Uncle Grandpa: Poor little Peg is cold, Mr. Gus! *Peg: Hey Dinosaur boy, let me in! I'm getting a motion to be scarred out here. AND I'M FREEZING MY TUCKUS OFF!!! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh Mr. Gus, his tuckus. A phantom of the cruel enfluence. HE'S GONNA DIE!!!! I will save him. Grandpa opens the door. Welcome to the house of Snuggles. pants happily like a dog, Mr. Gus looks at the Peg *Mr. Gus: Snuggle THIS!!! the newspaper at Peg and smash on the wall. Peg was taking a shower. *Peg: Lalalalalalalala. Lalalalalala. LA! Hope you had a viable lesson, Sparky. Gus looks at Peg's hair in the shower. *Mr. Gus: See here, you little- shaking off the water at Mr. Gus and walks off Runt. hugs Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: Isn't Peg a good boy? smiles *Mr. Gus: No, he's a hairy... little... FREAK!!! *Uncle Grandpa: But he's a trained little person. Do the trick for Mr. Gus, 0eg. Gus looks at Peg. *Peg: So, you wanna do the trick? Pull my finger. *Mr. Gus: gasps UNCLE GRANDPA, NOOOO!!!! to black, fart sound was hearing offscreen. Fades to Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa Okay, one more time, if you let the little monster come near me again, I'll.. *Uncle Grandpa: Duhhh... Oh yeah! Kill me slow. braved *Mr. Gus: And... *Uncle Grandpa: Take my show away from me? *Peg: Hmm, smooth butt. I hearded that. *Mr. Guw: And.. bites Mr. Gus's tail, Mr. Gus screaming *Uncle Grandpa: Oh, good, he's teething. *Mr. Gus: Okay you little mystriant, It's time for paper training. Go do you business. is walking. What's taking so long? Gus shocked. [SPeg was in the bathroom, reading a newspaper and talking to Peg's telephone. *Peg: Yeah? Put 200 down on lightning. *Uncle Grandpa: He's paper trained and he learn to use a phone too.Grandpa and Peg are playing a disaster training. Mr. Gus screams, Uncle Grandpa and Peg are playing pat-a-cake. *Mr. Gus: That's it! I've had enough of you and your stupid pet! THERE'S A PASTE ALL OVER THE HOUSE!! THE TIGER TEEN IS ALWAYS UP!!! And have you seen the price of doggy pants now a days?!? And playing with my stuff is stictly echoing Forbodden! was roaring ferocious. Mr. Gus was scared. Peg attacks Mr. Gus offscreen. *Uncle Grandpa: Now Mr. Gus, you should reframed for any slimy Dial-X, Peg is exarmint hack dog. to Peg sleeping on the dog nap. *Mr. Gus: Gonna bag me a dog! was going to the wall *Peg: Alright buddy, you wanna piece of me? Come on, big boy! Let's wrestle! Gus bags the dog, Mr. Gus was put down the drain. Mr. Gus chuckles evilly. *Mr. Gus: This little dog is taking the sack out on the road. *Peg: What's this? You can't flush me, the pipes too small, you gonna need a wider gage. Gus plugs down the drain at Peg, Mr. Gus has demonally laughs. *Uncle Grandpa: Mr. Gus! Gus was shocked and start reading the newspaper Mr. Gus, Have you seen little Peg? I can't seem to find 'em anywhere. *Mr. Gus: Hmmm, oh yeah. He ran away. *Uncle Grandpa: Ran away? *Mr. Gus: Imagine something not loving you anymore and took off. *Uncle Grandpa: gasps BUT I LOVE HIM!! cries I love him would made everything in the world... except you Mr. Gus. runs offscreen, Cuts to the Rainy day, Uncle Grandpa opens the RV door. He is a fruit of my LOINS! The apple of mudpie! SEND IN THE DOGS! Send.. in the... sniffs dogs. Grandpa walks back to the RV, The timecard says "9 Weeks Later..." Cuts to Peg at the picture and had two candles. Uncle Grandpa was praying. Dear lord, please let Peg know I'm sorry... to sewer, Uncle Grandpa spoke offscreen Then I hope we forgives me and I hope that we ever he is... goes out of the mud Whatever he's doing.... he is had me. *Peg: Amen. put the cigar on his mouth, Fades to Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa in the UG RV. *Mr. Gus: Goodnight, Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: Goodnight, Mr. Gus. Goodnight, Peg. sobs strikes, The creepy Peg was all wide at Ren. *Peg: voice WHAT'S SHAKING, SPARKY?!?!? to black, Fades to the next morning. *Mr. Gus: yawns Hey! What's stinks!? Do we have a little accident last night? Let's take a look! Gus uncovers the blanket, Peg was having a babies. *Uncle Grandpa: It's Peg! He's back and he's had puppies. the Peg's puppies says "What's shaking, Sparky?" and had a cigar on all the babies mouth *Peg: Yeah yeah, full of loves. *Uncle Grandpa: But, but, you don't love me anymore. *Peg: Who did told you with that person? *Mr. Gus: HEY! GET OFF! GET OFF! are biten on Mr. Gus's body parts and head. GET IT OUT! LET GO! Grandpa loves Peg. There kinda cute when they're little. *Uncle Grandpa: So, uh, Can we keep 'em? the babies was sucking Mr. Gus's thumb and parts too. *Mr. Gus: Act the neighbor. puppies was shocked. Peg's puppies roars ferocious. All Peg's puppies are attacking Mr. Gus. Cuts to Uncle Grandpa. *Mr. Gus: OW! OW! LET GO!! *Uncle Grandpa: A house full of love. *iris was closing completely. At the end of the episode, Mr. Gus was continue screaming during the babies scratching and bites offscreen. *Mr. Gus: offscreen HELP! BRBRBRBBR!!! Intermission *Grandpa head appeared. *Uncle Grandpa: WATCH OUT! Here comes the body parts! body parts lands on the ground Oh, I guess i've never seen that body parts before. Memory Game *Uncle Grandpa: Good morning and welcome to the gamestation. It's called Memory game. If the pair has a match, you'll be collected all the same cards as you like it. Okay friend, good luck and enjoy matching the pairs by the memory game. *Mr. Gus: What? Oh no no no no no no no nah. *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, Mr. Gus! Wanna play a game called Memory game? *Mr. Gus: sighs Fine. *Uncle Grandpa: Alright, I'll find the match that looks the same. Hmm... let me see..... AHA, I'VE GOT IT! giggles Now I've got a match. Okay, you go, Mr. Gus. *Mr. Gus: Well then, I guess I'll give you a try. I'll find the match myself. What?!? *Uncle Grandpa: Whoops, that's not the same card what they ever wanted! *Mr. Gus: Dang it! Oh well. Okay Uncle Grandpa, you go. *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, if you exist me, Mr. Gus. Hmmmm... Wow Wee kazowie! Another same pair of cards! I'LL COLLECT IT! *Mr. Gus: You have got to be kidding me! Well, alright. I'll give it a go. Hmmm... Mmm-hmm? Groans *Uncle Grandpa: Whoops. Sorry but that's not the right pair. Those aren't the same. *Mr. Gus: Aww, come on Man! *Uncle Grandpa: Now it's my turn again. Yeah! *Mr. Gus: Dang it! *10 months later... *Mr. Gus: One more pair to go.... What?!? Gus gets angry and flips out of memory game That's it! I've had enough! I WANNA TRANSFER! away for anger *Uncle Grandpa: But next time, I should be grumpier than a dinosaur. Well, I guess it's a tie. Well, it looks like we're out of time, kids. But be such to tune us again next week for the jungle safari! Giddyup, Zebra! zebra neighs and rides on with Uncle Grandpa. Intermission *Uncle Grandpa's head was playing a seesaw. Two Uncle Grandpa's Head laughing *Uncle Grandpa: I love seesaw. *Mr. Gus: Uncle Grandpa, why are you playing with that seesaw? *Uncle Grandpa: Because Mr. Gus, It's fun playing the seesaw. Gus groans Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes